


Quiddity

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Community: 1-million-words, Does Not Mean What You Think It Means, Gen, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione corrects Ron. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiddity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Daily Word prompt "Quiddity."

"And there will be professionals there, and the whole week is just about Quidditch, all the time! It's like, totally quiddity!" Ron declared.

Hermione snorted, and both boys looked at her.

"What?" Ron pouted.

"You shouldn't use words if you don't know what they mean," Hermione told him. "I know it's never stopped you before, but-"

"Who cares if I make up a word?" Ron demanded.

Hermione sighed, but finally looked up from her Arithmancy book. "It isn't a made up word, Ronald. Quiddity is a real word that means 'the essential nature of a thing.' It has nothing to do with Quidditch."

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to Harry. "So anyway, it's going to be all Quidditchy," Ron stuck his tongue out at Hermione, who pretended not to notice. "You want to come?"


End file.
